


Our Sinful Secret 2

by YesicaRojas9



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Zeke Yeager, Brother/Brother Incest, Family Secrets, Love, M/M, Mpreg Eren Yeager, Omega Eren Yeager
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 02:53:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30048807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YesicaRojas9/pseuds/YesicaRojas9
Summary: Segunda parte de our sinful secret.
Relationships: Eren Yeager/Zeke Yeager
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Our Sinful Secret 2

........  
𝓔𝓼𝓽𝓪𝓫𝓪 𝓶𝓪𝓵 (𝓟𝓮𝓻𝓸 𝓵𝓮 𝓰𝓾𝓼𝓽𝓪𝓫𝓪) 𝓔𝓼𝓽𝓪𝓫𝓪 𝓹𝓻𝓸𝓱𝓲𝓫𝓲𝓭𝓸 (𝓔𝓻𝓪 𝓽𝓮𝓷𝓽𝓪𝓭𝓸𝓻) 𝓔𝓵 𝓹𝓮𝓬𝓪𝓭𝓸 𝓼𝓪𝓫𝓮 𝓫𝓲𝓮𝓷.   
........

Recuerdo. 

Eren se habia mudado, poniendo la excusa de que queria estar mas cerca de la universidad y qué le costaria menos viaje que ya habia encontrado un departamento en donde quedarse. 

Zeke lo recibió con los brazos abiertos, no dudo en besarlo y en querer decirle cuanto lo habia estrañado que no soportaba otro día más lejos de su alfa. Si fueran por ellos dos tendria mas que unos simples besos pero habia muchas cosas que hacer para poner comodo a Eren en el nuevo departamento en dónde estaba viviendo los dos ahora, ese lugar seria su hogar por él momento, sin que nadie le diga que su relación esta mal o que deberían matarlos por que los hermanos no deberian tener ese tipo de sentimientos. 

\- Me gusta este lugar pero no quiero que seas tú el que pague por todo esto. - Notando que el departamento es grande y comodo para dos o mas personas. - No quiero sentirme que me estoy aprovechando de todo esto y de que te estoy quitando tu propio espacio. - Sentándose en un sillon individual demasiado comodo para su gusto. - Creí que te quedarias en la casa de los abuelos, es grande y bonita tambien tiene un patio demasiado grande. 

Zeke dejo las maletas para ir a la cocina tenia que ofrecerle algo de tomar a Eren, no queria hablar de la casa donde habia estado la mayor parte de su vida y de la niñes en donde se habia quedado mientras que su padre estaba más ocupado con su otra familia que pensar en su hijo mayor, no le habia respondido ni tampoco queria hablar de eso, lo único que recuerda de sus abuelos era qué ellos eran muy estricto con él de cómo tenia que hacerse las cosas si queria seguir viviendo con ellos.

Eren sintió que toco un tema que no deberia de hablar, habia conocido a Zeke cuándo tenia unos 5 años de edad y de qué este vivia con sus abuelos que por la boca de su madre no lo habían tratado bién y que su padre no hizo nada por Zeke en ir a verlo. 

\- Yo lo siento... No queria... - Arrepintiensode de hablar de un tema como ese, solo no queria que Zeke se enojara con el y lo echara. 

\- No te preocupes Eren. - Dijo Zeke sonriendo mientras abria la heladera y sacar una botella de agua mineral y darle a su hermano - Ya ni me acuerdo lo que pasaba en esa casa o de lo que estaba haciendo en ese lugar, sabes estaba pensando en venderla los abuelos me la dejaron a mi nombre 3 años antes de que se murieran los dos, podriamos tener nuestra propia casa en otra parte cuándo termines la universidad. 

Eren queria éso tener su casa y vivir junto con Zeke tener su propia familia donde nadie los conociera. 

Fin del recuerdo. 

Eren habia terminado de curar a Zeke, su padre no lo habia tomado bién en lo que ellos dos tenían y menos en el bebé, nunca habia visto a su padre tan enojado con alguien e incluso amenazo con llamar a la policía para que arrestaran a Zeke por violar a su hermano no solo fueron palabras también de que golpeara a Zeke como si fuera un saco de boxeo. 

\- No llores amor... - Dijo Zeke poniendo una mano en la mejilla de Eren. - Solo trata de calmarte, no le va a ser bien a los dos. 

\- Pero... Él...

\- Si es por mi no tienes por que preocuparte por nada, vamos a estar bién podremos seguir adelante por si me llega a echar del hospital ahi cientos de hospitales en alemania o en otra parte del mundo. - Queriendo darle un beso en los labios pero Eren se aparto de él. - Vamos a estar bién los dos. 

\- Quiero irme de aquí, por favor Zeke... No quiero perderte y menos que sea papá que sea que arruine lo nuestro por esto. 

Zeke tenia que pensar en irse, ir a otra parte comprarse los boletos y buscar un trabajó para poder mantener a Eren y el bebé sin tener problemas más adelante va a ser difícil como siempre pasa en la vida de las parejas que quieren cambiar un nuevo ambiente en sus vidas. 

\- ¿Donde quieres ir? Yo todavia no tenia pensado en esto no ahora y menos creyendo qué tú padre este detras de nosotros. - Parandose de aquella silla le dolia la cara y un poco el brazo ya que ese loco intento romperle el brazo izquierdo. - Vamos a esperar un poco y después nos iremos muchos van a querer saber de nuestro paradero van a buscarnos, no quiero que te alteres solo quiero que te calmes por favor y dejamelo a mí. 

4 meses habian pasado de darle la noticia Grisha, Eren no a tenido notícia de su padre y 2 meses se que le habia dado la noticia a sus amigos que al principio ellos pensaron que estaba bromeando por recibir ese tipo de noticia. Habiendo dejado la universidad y teniendo todo listo para irse los 2 a otra parte solo esperaba que en ese dicho lugar no sepan de su union sanguínea de que su bebé va a estar maldito. 

Ir al médico fue un poco tendioso ya que muchos estaban preguntando por su alfa, Eren no sabia que responderle sobre ese tema y menos con personas que solo parecian ser demasiado metiche de querer escuchar de que no tenía un alfa y poder hablar mal de el a sus espaldas, si pudiera decirle que ya tenia un alfa y que es su hermano mayor para hacerlos callar la boca por hablar de temas que nos le incumbencia a nadie. 

Estando esperando y ver a algunos omegas y mujeres betas esperando junto con sus parejas hablando y algunos le quedaban mirando como si fuera una cosa rara y los alfas miraban a Eren como si fuera lo mas hermoso del mundo, le gustaría mucho en que Zeke estuviera con él en un momento muy importante para los dos. 

Pero tenia que estar solo en esos momentos, Zeke habia insistido demasiado en querer acompañarlo a hacerse el ultrasonido pero se nego seria demasiado raro de que los unos hermanos estuvieran en el mismo lugar en un hospital y de que Zeke se pusiera demasiado sentimental si llegaba a ver al bebé, no queria levantar sospechas en que ellos dos tenian algo y menos que estaban por formar una família. 

El médico llamo a Eren varias veces hasta qué pudo dar con él, parecia un joven con la cabeza metida en otra parte, Eren solo siguio al médico para que lo atendieran. 

\- ¿Estas bién? - Pregunto un hombre Rubio de ojos azules y demasiado guapo. 

Eren ya entendía del porque todos los alfas acompañaban a sus parejas, un alfa guapo que ayudaba a omegas con su embarazo. 

Erwin Smith le hablaba y le preguntaba unas cosas sin poner alteraciones al omega y más nervioso por ser tocado por otro alfa que no sea su pareja. 

\- ¿Tiene familia? 

\- Si, hace unos pocos meses nacio mi hija es la única hija tengo otros 4 hijos varones. - Comenzando a hacer el ultrasonido y ver como estaba desarroyandose el bebé veia todo normal en como esta el bebé. 

Eren se mantuvo en silencio queria llorar en ver a su bebé, queria saber si era un niño o niña pero ahora queria mantener la sorpresa de lo que iba a tener. 

\- ¿Quiere saber del sexo del bebé? - Pregunto Erwin al joven omega que tenia la mirada pegada a la pantalla, no habia recibido respuesta. - ¿Esta tomando las pastillas? Como es tu primer bebé debe tener cuidado, no puede hacer fuerza ni mucho menos ponerse en estado de estrés. 

\- Si estoy tomando a las pastillas, mi alfa apenas me deja hacer cosas en la casa a veces me siento mareado y duermo mucho. 

Se habia quedado unos 10 minutos ahi adentró, Zeke estaba esperandolo junto con Mikasa y Armin hablando del tema del bebé de que Mikasa tenia unas bolsas de compras en ambas manos. 

Eren habia creido que sus amigos le habian dejado de lado por quien habia tenido un bebé, ellos dos estaban ahí esperándolo cuándo lo vieron no dudaron en abrazar a Eren sin usar fuerza no querian lastimar a Eren por qué estaba teniendo un bebé dentro de él. 

Habian ido los 4 al departamento, Eren comenzó a abrir una de las 15 bolsas de regalos con ropa de bebé. 

\- Que bonito. - Dijo Eren teniendo un mameluco de color verde. - Mira Zeke es muy bonito y tan pequeño. - Hablandole a un Zeke que estaba durmiendo en el piso por lo cansado que estaba mientras abrazaba la almohada que usa. - Gracias Mikasa no tenías que comprar todo esto. 

\- No es nada, lamento mucho por no decir nada antes, no tengo ninguna excusa que dar. - Sientiendose mal en dejar a Eren en un momento como ese, siempre le gusto Eren pero ya tenia que aceptar el echo de que no iba a estar con ella. - Lo siento. 

\- Yo también, Reiner varias veces me decia que viniera aquí pero esto lo de tú relación es un poco rara pero no le están haciendo un mal a nadie y por eso vinimos aquí para no quedar mal contigo y de que dejarte de esta manera esta mal demasiado mal. 

Eren no dijo nada solo metio la ropa dentro de la bolsa, tenia que decirle a sus amigos en lo que tenia planeado para Zeke y él que no iba a quedarse más en el pais. 

\- Zeke y yo nos vamos a mudar, todavia no sabemos a donde ir.

No sabian a dónde, Zeke lo tenia todo planeado en donde podrian estar sin que los mire mal. Los dos pusieron cara de sorpresa en querer saber en donde iba a estar. 

Ningúno toco el tema por el bién de todos, se habian quedado toda la tarde hasta que los dos se habian ido. Eren tuvo que despertar a Zeke dejarlo dormir en el suelo no iba a ser bueno para la salud de su hermano no lo habia conseguido, no lo queria patear ganas tenia. 

\- Hombre con sueño es un pene sin dueño. - Sonando como todo pasivo que es ya imaginando lo que va a pasar si Zeke seguia durmiendo y de que no lo habían echo desde hace días. 

Los meses estaba pasando y de habian ido a New jersey en Estados unidos. 

Tener a un bebé a las 3 de la mañana era la cosa mas estresantes de toda y de tener un miedo de que naciera muerto. 

\- Felicidades señor Jaeger es una niña, nacio bien y sana. - Dijo la enfermera entregandole a la bebé a Eren, teniendo que salir para que la pareja estuvieran a solas con la recién nacida. 

Eren tuvo a su pequeña niña, no sabia que nombre ponerle por lo cansado que estaba, Zeke le puso el nombre a su hija Ymir una pequeña bebé de cabellos rubios y los mismo color de ojos que Zeke. 

\- Mira mi amor que pequeña que es. - Eren tocaba con suavidad la mejilla a su pequeña bebé. - Es tan hermosa y suavecita, tiene tus cabellos rubios y color de ojos. 

\- Si es muy linda, comprare un arma por si las dudas para mas adelante. - Hablando para si mismo, no queria matar a un par de pendejos por si llegaba a buscar a su hija en la casa. 

\- No compraras un arma Zeke. - Eren fruncio el seño en que su hermano quiera comprar un arma por si alguien quiera buscar a su hija. - Tenemos que esperar a que cumpla el año para saber si nacio omega. 

\- Si nace alfa, beta o omega comprare un arma y no me importara quien venga a golpear la puerta. - Cruzandose de brazos. - Con un demonios creó que terminare a la cárcel ahora mismo. 

\- No lo escuche cariño Papá esta loco. - Dandole un besito en el frente a su pequeña. - Solo espero que el color de tú cabello y color de ojos heredara de ti. 

\- Tengo que abrir una cuenta bancaria para que vaya a una de las mejores universidades o va a terminar con ser una bailarina desnudista para pagar un departamento. - Temiendo de que su hija termine siendo una stipper de un bar de mala muerte. 

\- Apenas nació y ya estas paranoico, cargala un momento quiero que nuestra hija te conozca como un padre y no por otro nombre. - Eren ya sentia que se le estaba durmiendo los brazos, tenia que darle de comer después. 

Zeke cargo a su hija, nunca habia cargado a un bebé tampoco habia cargado a Eren cuándo nació, tenia miedo de terminar rompiendola por completó.

\- Tengo miedo Eren. - Comenzando a llorar y que la bebé también comenzó a llorar también. 

\- Por dios. - Queriendo sacarse la intravenosa del brazo para atender a su bebé y alfa, es normal de que Zeke se comportara de esa manera. - Ya no lloren los dos por favor no quiero que lloren. 

\- Señor deje de llorar el omega debe descansar por favor. - Dijo la enfermera que habia entrado a la habitación para ese alfa dejara de llorar. 

\- Perdón. - Dejando de llorar no va a dejar de estar feliz por su pequeña niña. - Eren... Me siento feliz por todo, se que esto no es lo que teníamos planeado para los dos y mucho menos ahora pero me siento felíz en estar aquí. 

\- Vamos a estar bién, nadie se va a enterar de nosotros dos de lo que somos en verdad. 


End file.
